


Sorry

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong wants to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh my god I'm such a sap. I don't know where this came from, but my YunJae muse is filled with pink clouds and rainbows right now. This has to be the most sugary fic I've ever written.

The sunlight streamed in through the open windows, making the room uncomfortably warm.

Yunho opened his eyes and looked around his empty bedroom with a sigh. He supposed it was too much to hope that Jaejoong would have stayed the night, not after the rather loud argument that they’d had about his friends from the 85 club. He understood his beautiful boyfriend’s point of view, he really did. But surely a man was allowed to spend time with his own friends sometimes?

Opening the bedroom door, he walked out into the hallway expecting his living room to be exactly the way he’d left it. Coat thrown into a chair, shoes scattered by the door way, little white cake with little strawberries in the frosting….Yunho rubbed his eyes again, thinking his sleepy mind was giving him hallucinations. But there it was. A little cake with tiny strawberries spelling out the word “SORRY” in the frosting.

Yunho immediately turned around and walked into his kitchen. At the sound of his footsteps, he heard a little meep and ducked around a cabinet to see Jaejoong trying to hide behind a pillar.

“Jaejoongie?”

Jaejoong peeked out from behind the pillar. Yunho didn’t quite know how he manage to hide his entire face and body behind a pillar that was roughly half his size, but all he could see of his beloved boyfriend’s face were his beautiful doe eyes, filled with remorse. “I’m sorry…” came the whisper.

“Please come out here where I can see you properly”

Jaejoong walked hesitatingly out from behind the pillar, his face clearly showing his distress. He knew he’d gone too far in their argument the previous night, and he didn’t quite know how to face Yunho in the morning. He’d baked the cake with the hope that it would help mollify Yunho at least a little bit.

“I’m sorry, Yunho” said Jaejoong again, expecting Yunho to scold him all over again. What he did not expect, however, was the warm arms around him and the tight hug that held him close to Yunho’s heart.

“I love you, Kim Jaejoong. I will always love you. But I do have other friends and I like to spend time with them too. But remember that you’re the only one that I am or ever will be in love with.”

Jaejoong looked up with a small smile, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Does this mean that I’m forgiven?”

Yunho smiled back and gently kissed his lips. “There was nothing to forgive, boo.”

Jaejoong’s smile widened, and he pulled away, holding Yunho by the hand. “I still want you to eat the cake.”

“I will….if you feed it to me”

Jaejoong laughed, hiding his laughter delicately behind a wrist, as the familiar broken sound echoed around the apartment, making Yunho chuckle in return.

They spent the morning feeding the little cake to each other, Jaejoong sitting in Yunho’s lap. Both of them were very late for their schedules that day, but for once it just didn’t matter.


End file.
